


On the List

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs needs a few things from the grocery store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #526 "shopping"

Gibbs frowned at his grocery list for a moment before resorting to his reading glasses. He’d found the first few things easily enough – bread, milk, cereal, steak, vegetables – but everything else was much trickier. 

Squinting at the list and wandering the store, he eventually managed to find Abby’s freeze-dried apple chips, Ducky’s favorite tea, DiNozzo’s sports drinks, McGee’s weird European cookies, Bishop’s specific brand of cheese puffs, even the kind of hot chocolate Palmer liked.

The lady at the register smiled. “That’s quite a mix you got there,” she said. “Kids home from college?”

Gibbs snorted. “You have no idea.”

THE END


End file.
